Beyond Our World
by Deathany Breigns
Summary: Beyond our world exists another, the realm of the vampires. There are the royal coveanants and the covenants beneath of them. Xerxies Emmanuel King and Mira Electra Denievere are the futures of their covenants, swore mortal enemies..or are they?
1. The Playlist

**Beyond Our World Playlist**

1. Tango~"Santa Maria (Del Buen Ayre)" by The Gotan Project.

2. Salsa~ Fever

3. Paso Doble~Let's Dance

4. Waltz~ A new day~Celine Dion

5. To everything there is a season

6. Addicted~Saving Able

7. Leave Out All The Rest~Linkin Park

8. Do You Only Wanna Dance~Mya

9. Skip~Alexz Johnson

10. Come on Get Higher~ Matt Nathanson

11. Get mine, Get yours~Christina Auguelria

12. Reflection~ Christina Auguelria

13. Masquerade~Andrew Lloyd Webber

14. Crawling~Linkin Park

15. Going Under~Evanescence

16. My Immortal~Evanescence

17. Wait a Minute~PCD feat. Timberland

18. Take a bow~Rihanna


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter One: The First Meeting**

Vampress Vennicia was dresed in her formal wear, it was time for them to attend the gathering, it took place on every full moon, and unlike the other events she adn her family attended; the Rulers of the Legion of the Undead and their son would be there. The Legion of the Undead were their worst enemeies, their rival covenant to them, and their Prince was nick named 'The Prince of Lies'. Yet while they were at these gatherings they did not harm each other. Vennicia worried for her daughter, Mira, for she was coming into her own. Gone was the young girl she once knew, and now a beautiful woman took her place. She was so proud of her daughter, yet she was terrified that the Prince would do something to endanger that beauty, it was well knew he did not keep to tradtions and his parents had difficulty controlling him.

"Mira, get a move on!" Vennicia called, she always took such a long time to get ready.

"Mama, what are you hollering about? I'm right here." Mira called in her muscial voice as she descended the stairs in a blood red satin floorlength dress. The deep red color highly accentuated her pale features. Her deep amber eyes looked as if they were glowing. Her long blonde hair was tightly curled and meant to frame here face perfectly, there were heels with ruby stones on her feet; slimming her ankles. She hugged her mother and smiled birghtly, show casing pearly white teeth. "Are you yet ready, my mother?"

"I am daughter, are you sure that you are ready for this? You could wait another year." Vennicia said in an concerned tone, her scarlet eyes bored into those of her daugther's.

"Yes, mama, I am sure. I am now sixteen years of age, it's my duty to come with you and sit beside you and father on the throne." Mira said was a regal like ring to her voice.

"Spoken like a true Princess." A voice boomed as a dark figure descended the stairs.

"Father!" Mira called as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Devon." Vennicia breathed quietly and smiled as she looked at her daughter and husband embracing.

"My daughter, how gorgeous you are, you look so grown up." Devon let his daughter after hugging her tightly. He stood to his full 6' 5" height and smiled warmly with his ocher eyes. His attention then turned to his Queen, Vennicia. "My love." He looked at her, she wore a tight black silk dress that had a long slit up the leg, all the way up to the thigh. She also wore black diamond-studded stiletoes. This increased her normal six foot hieght to 6' 3". She hugged her husband warmly.

"My Lord." She bowed her head reverently.

"Tch..." He said as he placed his hand under her chin, directing her eyes up to his, he gazed into her scarlet eyes and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Come, let us go, the moon is rising." He said and they went out to the garage adjacent to the masion. Their driver Christopholes opened the door to their Ashton Martin Vanquish and they took off towards their meeting place with the other covenants.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Legion of the Undead...**

The moon had risen. Xerxies knew this for he had always been sensitive to the movements of the moon and planets. Xerxies was sitting in the throne room, awaiting his parents to be ready and for the covenants to arrive, they were holding the gatheirng at their mansion this month.

"Xerxies..." A musical female voice called and his head swiveled to look at the woman. She was tall, blonde, and beautiful. She had glowing blue eyes that seemed to shine within their depths. "...you look magnificent."

"Thank you, mother." Xerxies said and let a radiant smile cross his face. His blue-gray eyes pierced into his mothers.

"I have some news for you my son."

"What is it?"

"The Princess of the Light Stalkers has finally come of age, she will be here tonight, and you will dance with her."

"Come on mom!"

"It's not negotiable, it's to showcase you two as the future of the covenants, and to show you as royalty that are to be obeyed."

"But why her? She's a year my junior!"

"Becuase she is _their_ Princess, it's not as if I'm betrothing you to her. Gods knows that shant happen. It's simply a dance." Vampress Queertessed said, trying to appease her son, not an easy task. "They say she is quite beautiful, the most lovely vampire to come in many centuries. She's highly educated and versed in the all the arts, she has a gorgeous voice, which you will find out tonight as well. She can dance any of the formal dances, she's been instructed from a young age and all her instructors say that she shows great promise." Queertessed smiled, she knew that she was getting her son's attention. "Watch her Xerxies, talk to the young Princess. Watch how she reacts, anything you want, it may suprise you." Queertessed smiled as she kissed her son on the cheek and walked out.

"Well, this may be quite an evening after all." Xerxies deep chuckle filled the room as his eyes lit up at the prospects of that even.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the Domini Manor...**

A pale male laid in the center of a cast iron bed, silk sheets covered the bottom half of his body and his upper body was exposed. He looked like a virtual Adonis laying in the center of the bed. Blonde hair flopped over one eye and was cut short on the other side. His pale gray eyes fluttered open and he saw a beautiful woman staring down at him. _Erenise._

"Erenise my darling, what are you doing here?" He asked, she hadn't really disturbed him, but it preturbed him that she was just staring at him, waiting for him to wake up.

"I'm waiting for you to wake up, we have the gathering at Xerxies' mansion tonight."

"This I know, there's still quite a bit of time left." He took in her appearance, she wore a white lace dress that tightly craddled her bountiful breasts. Her brown hair hung in long ringletts and her translucent skin seemed to almost glow. He chuckled as he looked at her, she was so gorgeous, he sat up and the sheet draped lazily around his waist, it was quite clear that he slept naked. "You look gorgeous, love." He whispered.

"I know." She chuckled as she kissed him, sliding to straddle his waist. Both of their kisses were intense, passionate, and without the true need for oxygen; lengthy. He flipped her so that she was pinned to the bed beneath of his god-like body. He kissed her deeper and chuckled when he moved to her neck and suckled where her pulse ought to be. "Hu-Huystale." She moaned his name deeply and her legs wrapped around him.

"Now, now, none of that. You don't get anything until tonight." Huystale said, his golden-green eyes danced as he looked down at his delectable undead lover.

"Aww.." She whined in an oddly--controversial even--angelic tone.

"Tch...your so gorgeous." Huystale whispered and kissed her deeply for a moment and then he got up and began to get dressed. She whined at the loss of his sinful lips but appreicated the view of his glorious naked body, it looked as if a God from ancient Greece was standing in front of her now. "Come on, then." His melodious voice snapped her out of her musing. He looked absolutely debonair, that was the only word for it, in his black tux and white tie.

"Coming, love." Erenise said quietly as she got up off the bed and straightened her short dress and her hair.

____________________________________

The Delagatti were a violent clan of vampires. They were known for producing the best fighters and most became body guards to royalty. They were also cousins to the Legion of the Undead. Two of the higher ups were Jorgen and Mia. Jorgen had taken on the role of Princess Mira's body guard, his sister Mia, however, was the body guard of Prince Xerxies. Jorgen was six and a half fee tall and highly muscled. His crisp green eyes were highly intense and his fluffy brown hair flopped into them. His sister Mia though, she was a petite, but muscled, five and a half feet tall. She had pure ice blue hair--this week at least, she dyed it often--and light, vibrant green eyes. Both of their features were prominently sharp, as were all of heir clan, and their lips had a prominent stain t them; Jorgen's were stained a faint pink, Mia's a deep violet color.

The Delagatti twins were sitting in their simple townhouse and waiting for their driver to pick them up. Mia's eyes were glued to the screen of her laptop, Jorgen was sitting in a chair beside of a red light reading War and Peace.

"How many times are you going to read that book?" A soft lilting voice asked.

"How long are you going to stare at that screen and work on your book?" Jorgan replied playfully.

"Very funny." Mia said as she shut her laptop and sighed. "So when does Bartholomew get here again?"

"In about ten minutes, that's what your wearing?" Jorgen said referring to her blood red satin dress that had a plunging neckline, showing her pleantiful cleavage, and covered only what it had to.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it looks like your wanting more than to _protect_ Xerxies."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Mia said sarcastically. She heard the lambourghini pullin their long, winding driveway. "He's here."

"Let's go then." Jorgen said as he got up and escorted Mia to the door. The rode in a limosine to the Legion of the Undead's mansion, they rotated where the gatherings were held between clans, next time it was the Delagatti's turn. Mia and Jorgen stepped gracefully out of the car and walked inside, side by side, they knew they would soon part to guard their respective charges so they gave each other a warm smile.

"Why Mia, you are looking particularly delectable today." A deep tenor vibrated from right behind of her. "I am truly fortunate to have you _guarding_ me." He emphasized the word 'guarding' so the imagination could draw it's own conclusions.

"My lord." Mia dropped to her kneeds and kissed his hand reverently. AS she preformed this however, the crease in her dress deepend showing more of her cleavage. Xerxies pulled her up and began to walk away with her, but not before he whispered in her ear:

"The sight of you on your knees before me greatly pleases me. Perphaps we shall see if you hold the standard for Delagatti women true." He then chuckled and headed towards his parents.

When Jorgen saw the exchange between his sister and Xerxies he couldn't help but chuckle. She _always had been a master a playing demur and then realing them in. _He thought to himself, but then was distracted by a beauty who had just enered the room, a beauty at whom everyone was currently staring at. It was his charge, Mira, and she looked heavenly. He immediately walked over to her and gave her a supportive smile.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" He asked.

"Kind of like a china doll on diplay. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mira."

"At least once more, Princess, my duty bestowed upon me demands me to call you by your rightful title." He bowed his head slightly to her.

"I do wish you wouldn't." She sighed as her eyes became turbulent within their depths.

"What will you be doing tonight at this gala?" Jorgen asked in an effort to change the subject.

"I'll be singing a piece called 'To Everything There Is A Season' and mother tells me I'm to Tango with the Prince."

"How is Vennicia?"

"She's great, worrying about me though."

"Why?"

"She thinks it'll be dangerous and that I can't handle it."

"Can you?" Jorgen was serious.

"It's just a Tango."

"That's not what I meant." He wouldn't have her just brush him off. But all of the sudden a fanfare sounded and Vampere Gorlecktesh and Vampress Queertessed walked in the center of the other vampires.

"Welcome cousins and creatures of the night. I hope you enjoy your evening and have fun associating wtih those you might have otherwise been at odds with as we observe the full moon and the sweet night. To commense our Gala, Vampere Devon and Vampress Vennicia have instructed their daughter to sing, here is Princess Mira with 'To everything there is a season.'"

Mira glided up to the stage with a confident fashion and stood before all the other vampires. Her appearances demur, but when she began to sing her voice was haunting and etheral.

"To everything there is a season

To everything there is a time

for every purpose under he-eavan

there is a time, a proper time.

To live and die

To plant and ha-arvest

To kill and heal

To wreck and build

To cry and laugh

To mourn and da-ance

There is a time, a proper time.

A time to cast away

To bring toge-ether

A time to be embraced

To be alone.

To find and lose

To keep and give

There is a time, a proper time." She paused in her song, it was filled iwth beautiful crescendos and decrescendos adn the high note on 'find' soared from her throat. "To everything...There...Is...A...Time." The last notes were low and chilling. As she stopped singing she looked to her mother who was beckoning her to her side. Seh went to her with poise and grace, the vampires around her however, had begun to clap. They congradulated her on a brilliant aria. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around, her lips immediately pursed but she held her tongue.

"Yes, brava, truly beautiful." Xerxies said as he smiled deviously at her.

"Thank you, _my lord_." She bowed her head demurely at him.

"Your every so welcome, _ My lady._" He knew she was only pretending. "Let's walk, shall we? Mia go spend some time with your brother."

"Xer, I really must object, you shouldn't be alone."

"Tut...I'll be fine, Mira here will be accompaning me."

"That's exactly my point." She said under her breath.

"I really insist you don't go as well. After all, you are Princess..." Jorgen began.

"Jorgen shut up!" She snapped, this attracted the attention of the three others. "I **am** Princess and will do what I want, when I want, I command you to stay here with your sister while I walk with Xerxies." Mira's voice was regal and commanding, Jorgen and Mia knew better than to argue further with their charges. "Xerxies..." Mira held out her hand for him and they walked out into the courtyard together.

"Tell me this." Xerxies started after a moment of silence. "Why do you give the appearance of beign demur when you have a fiery temper, as we all just saw?"

"Because that is not what my family and suitors want from me, I sipmly give them what htey want." Mira's voice was strong and held an Italian accent hidden deep within, it enhanced her voice and made it sound sensual without her really trying.

"So at the cost of yoruself and who you are, you pretend to be something your not to please them?"

"Yes." She replied simply, matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Well...I..." She started, but couldn't finish.

"Because you have no other choice nor way out."

**No Answer.**

"Is this true?" He asked again, she was still walking but no longer looking at him.

**Still no answer.**

"Mira." Xerxies said as he grabbed her arm and her turbulent eyes flew up to his.

"Yes." She lowered her eyes; ashamed.

"I could be a way out." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked just as quiet and even more confused.

"You don't have to be a slave to their passions, be a slave to your own." He spoke convincingly.

"I can't, I don't..." Mira started, she was extremely confused, he was her worst enemy, yet he was offering her this.

"Give it time." Xerxies said in his confident manner.

Mira simply looked at him and sighed.

"We best be getting back, it will have stirred whispers beign gone for so long." She said as she walked away from him and into the ballroom. He emerged later and she was dancing the Paso Doble with Hustayle. Huystale was a good partner, strong definitely, but Xerxies was better. But Mira, Mira looked like a goddess on the floor, the fearlessness that she had on the floor was absolutely enchanting; mesmerizing. The song cointued on as Xerxies scanned the crowd and saw Erenise, a distant cousin of Mira, looking delectable and standing on the edge of the crowd. He made his way over to her and stared for a just a little while.

"Here with someone?" His voice depened while speaking to her.

"Yes, he's on the floor right now." Her voice was muscial.

"Ahh, my dear cousin, so he's left you to dance with her."

"No."

"No?" Xerxies questioned.

"She asked him to dance and he obliged her request." Erenise said as she turned to Xerxies.

"Would you like to make him jealous?"

"When don't I? I'm a woman." Her laugh was light and chilling.

"Come on then." Xerxies said as he took her by the hand and pulled her into a provakative Salsa as the music changed and Mira's eyes lit up wtih fire as she and Huystale transformed into a Salsa just as hot as the one Xerxies and Erenise were dancing. As the women were being spun around by the men they somehow interchanged partners and Mira ended up in Xerxies' arms. The entire crowd gasped when this happeend, but Mira simply threw herself into the next step of hte dance, it was sizzling hot, seeing how ti was the ending. Everyone was amazed at how they danced together; as if they'd been doing it for years. " Tango, if you please." Xerxies' voice echoed across the silent hall. The first few notes of the Tango played and he extended his hnd to her, she twirled into him. They began to dance with everyoen watching intently, what everyone didn't know, though, was that there was a conversation between the two royals that they knew nothing of. "So you do Tango."

"Of course I Tango, I'm not a simpleton." Mira said with the implication that he was, in fact, a simpleton.

"Could have fooled me." Xerxies spun her fastly around the floor.

"And how did you come to Tango?" Mira asked as she slid down to the floor and performed and sensuous leg sweep, showing a long portion of snow white flesh and coming back up to smirk at him. He smiled a devious smile and pulled her close to his body.

"I learned at first from mymother, I learned more extensively from Genievive...oh Genievive, my favorite sinner." Xerxies smiled to himself.

"I can gather what she was to you." Mira chuckled. "Your an excellent partner."

"Better than Huystale?"

"Miles." Her melodious laugh resounded nicely.

"The best?" A smile, a true smile, played on his lips.

"No, there was another." She stopped smiling.

"A lover?"

"He was, dear sweet Matthew."

"Were you very close?"

"We were."

"So that's what changed you into who you are now." Xerxies turned her around and the Tango ended. She looked at him surprised.

"A Vennician Waltz, please." She said as she looked at her mother for a moment.

"Of course." Xerxies bowed his head and they begant o dance the magical dance. A general 'aww' was let out of the crowd of vampires. They preformed effortless turns and amazing extensions, they looked as if they were made to dance together. "You dance with passion." Xerxies whispered to her as they exucted another series of turns.

"Don't be silly. Why on earth would you say that?" She laughed quietly as she preformed a perfect leg extension.

"Because, I can tell you dance from your heart. Any many would be lucky to have you."

"Do not be absured, it is not sensible to show passion. That is no way to attract a husband."

"What about a lover?"

"A lover perhaps, but I'm a Princess, I would be a fool to think I coudl take a lover my own choosing." Mira said, but smiled despite of her self. Xerxies laughed as he dipped her, then they finished the dance. They righted themselves and they walked over to her parents.

"You were gorgeous baby." Vennicia said as she hugged Mira to her bosom.

"Great partnering my boy. I haven't seen a young male partner that well since your father." Devon said.

"Why thank you sir." Xerxies said as he shook her father's hand and bowed his head. "But I'm afraid its' time for me to retire, Highness."

"By all means son."

"Mira." Xerxies walked over to where she and her cousin Erenise were talking. "It was a pleasure to dance with you, you were abosultely enchanting, my lady."

"As were you, my lord, and the pleasure was all mine, entirely. But like you, I must also be retiring. This first meeting has cleansed my mind and my soul, until we me again, Prince." She said as she walked away with her family.

"You truly have a way with words...Princess."


End file.
